Impossible to Find
by FrostedIce
Summary: He couldn't lose her; She was impossible to find. Rose/Scorpius


**AN) This is my first real attempt at a Next-Generation fic :) The line "impossible to find" comes from Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  


* * *

Impossible to Find

A door slammed. Furniture could be heard crashing through the otherwise silent apartment. It sounded like a vase - it was probably the one his mother passed down to him from his grandmother. Scorpius didn't care. The bloody vase was the last thing on his mind. The only thing that consumed his mind was Rose Weasley; smart, beautiful, feisty Rose Weasley. Sitting himself on the couch, Scorpius ran a hand through his blonde hair. This was the fifth fight in nearly a month for them, and by the way things seemed to be going, it would be one of the last beforetheir relationship ended.

A chill ran through his body. No, they wouldn't break-up. They couldn't. They had been together for four years, ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts, and now they are adults, both twenty years-old. And, yet, they argue over the smallest things; Who's going to clean the apartment? Where they were going for Christmas. Their rows seemed to get more intense as of late. They were just arguing about Rose's male co-worker at Gringotts; Scorpius, the Malfoy that he is, got jealous of Rose's relationship with a co-worker. Rose, the redheaded and hot-tempered Weasley she is, yelled at Scorpius for being ignorant and jealous. The fight ended with her running up to their room and slamming the door.

Confusion swept over Scorpius. He and Rose were never like this when they first began dating. They cherished being in each other's presence; they could hardly ever stay away from each other. Of course they used to argue back then, but it was nothing, nothing compared to their arguments now. Thinking back to the days when their relationship was young and new to both of them caused a sense of yearning in Scorpius. He felt broken. Helpless. He'd always considered himself the "strong" one in their relationship, the one who could always patch up their fights. If he was the strong one, why did tears suddenly threaten to leave his eyes? Why did small pieces of his heart break every time he thought of losing Rose? Why didn't he know what to do?

Emotion overwhelmed Scorpius, causing him to pick up the picture frame on the end table and throw it across the room. It hit the wall and landed with the sound of glass breaking. Scorpius stood up and walked over to the wreckage, to see which picture he just ruined. It was one of him and Rose in their seventh year, he was leaning against a beech tree near the Black Lake, Rose leaned against him casually. It was taken by Rose's sibling, Lily, with a Muggle camera. Rose was smiling as she looked into his eyes. They both looked so happy, like nothing in the world could tear them apart. Scorpius picked the picture up and put it in his pocket; It gave him hope that they would one day be that happy again.

The clock struck twelve midnight, the bells chiming almost eerily. It had been only a few hours ago that Scorpius had come home to a happy Rose- but he ruined it. He should talk to her, something he never considered after an argument. He'd always been afraid to talk to her after an argument, because he never really knew what to say. He still didn't know what to say, but the relationship was on the brink of ending- he had to do something.

When he came to their bedroom door, he considered knocking, but thought better and walked in. She was lying on the bed, her flaming red hair standing out from the white comforter. Her breathing was slow and peaceful; she was sleeping. Soundlessly, Scorpius walked over and knelt so he could see her better. Her cheeks were red and puffy, tears still stained her cheeks. She looked fragile, like a small child. Scorpius had to resist the urge to scoop her up in his arms and protect her. He felt foolish, childish. How could he ever hurt her? She deserved better than him, but he was too selfish to let her go. She had been there for him when his grandmother died, she had comforted him, held him in her arms and whispered that she would never leave him and that everything would be fine. She was the first person he ever showed his true emotions, something even he couldn't believe considering Malfoys never truly showed their emotions. But he did. Only for Rose. He couldn't lose her, someone like her was impossible to find. Who else could he show his feelings to? Who else would he let see him cry? Only Rose.

She was impossible to find.

Reaching up, Scorpius gently caressed her cheek, whipping away the cold tears. His thumb traced her nose delicately. Bending toward her, his lips kissed her forehead softly, cherishing the flowery scent of her hair. She stirred slightly before opening her eyes.

"Scorpius," she whispered. The sound of his name coming from her mouth caused his heart to beat faster.

Finally, he broke. Cold, ruthless tears rolled down his cheeks. "Rose," he voice broke, "I'm sorry."

Tears weld in her eyes. "We can't do this anymore," she pleaded. "I can't."

Merlin, he was not going to lose her. No. "I can't lose you." He began stroking her hair, the soft tresses comforting him slightly.

She closed her eyes. "I never knew you cared so much." A sob escaped her lips.

He didn't care? Of course he cared. "I do, Rose, I do." His voice pleaded with her to believe him. She remained quiet. "Rose, I'm not going to lose you. I love you."

She opened her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered.

"Then we can work this out," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"We'll talk about it in the morning?" She nodded. "Okay," he whipped away her tears, not caring about his own, "go back to sleep, love." Scorpius watched her sleep, cherishing just being near her. He caressed her hair, her cheeks, kissed her forehead throughout the night- never sleeping himself. He wondered if she dreamt about him. As he watched her sleep, he felt a new love for her, an undying one; he fell in love again.  


* * *

**AN) What do you think? Review? :)**


End file.
